happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheJoshinator2015
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Clamshot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 00:03, May 6, 2012 I did the space episode But I forgot to use your title. I called it Blast Off. Lord O' Darkness 21:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I could use some of those ideas in the future. And if you have an idea for an episode, just make it yourself (make a space episode using your idea of the planets). Lord O' Darkness 21:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: I did think of making someone get sliced by Saturn's rings, but it didn't work out. I've had this idea for a while now. Instead of asking people to change their stories, just create your own using your own ideas. To create an episode, click the "ADD A PAGE" tab at the top right and create it. Lord O' Darkness 21:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) *I'm going to make the episodes, but I can't do them all at once. I have other things to do too. Wait patiently or write them yourself if you can. Lord O' Darkness 12:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Episode creation It takes thinking. Sometimes a lot. But it is worth it because you can share your ideas with others. Think about what to add to your plots, and when you get something good you can post it on this site. Lord O' Darkness 00:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Do it on your own I don't know why you're giving me plots and deaths for episodes when you could just write them yourself. If you know the plots and deaths, you basically have the script of a HTF episode. Lord O' Darkness 18:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Stop asking me to create episodes, it's too much pressure. Plus if I did one, you'd tell me to fix it the way you like it (adding planets to Blast Off). Don't make me do all the work for you. You've got a lot of episode ideas ready to be made. Sometimes they may need thinking, but thinking is vital. Just leave me be so I can create my own episodes. Lord O' Darkness 17:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I....JUST....CAN'T....FREE....MY....IMAGINATION OUT OF MY BRAIN!!!RespectTheDisney5 17:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Try to create an episode on your own. If you want ideas from me, you could click on one of these internal links. ---- > Punk The Gangster ---- > Sp - lend the Money ---- > Assassination Spree ---- > Rae - Kahn Happy editing! :) I want Moar!!! 18:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC) For goodness skae, don't ask people to change the plots of their episodes! Since you have the idea for the biplane episode, just make it yourself. Make your own episodes, like how you made Josh. Lord O' Darkness 14:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Waterclam has a point If you want Josh in another episode, then you should make another episode for him. You can't just randomly add him into other peoples' episodes and ask them to keep him there. If it'll make you happy, how about I use Josh for my next episode? Lord O' Darkness 02:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Josh needs more appearances to be a regular character.RespectTheDisney5 07:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Why U asking me 2 to everything? You have given me an entire episode plot which you could have just written by yourself. I don't know why you're asking me to do work for you. Lord O' Darkness 23:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm just too damn lazy! X(RespectTheDisney5 06:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Laziness ain't a good thing. I'm not going to keep doing stuff for you because I'm thinking of new episodes myself. Your idea won't be granted to the public unless you make it yourself. At least copy the summary you gave me into a new page and I'll make it bigger. Lord O' Darkness 14:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Image Great job! I'll probably get your picture started as soon as (or before) I finish the pictures for my new smoochie. Lord O' Darkness 17:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Josh's Space Smoochie You don't have to draw images from scratch, you just could do what I do. Copy and paste an image of Josh and edit it to make it look like a scene in the smoochie. It's a quicker way to make images. Lord O' Darkness 18:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but just this once. As I said before, I can't keep doing things for you. Lord O' Darkness 18:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) A Gut Feeling - The digested food was not in that scene. It's in the stomach but not in that particular image. Lord O' Darkness 02:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Bee Quiet What do you mean put your OC in Bee Quiet? Fright at the Museum The episode seems to short. Can you make it longer? Lord O' Darkness 19:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Liked your episode Hello Respect that Flippy and his Twenty episode I liked how you made it and making the debut of my character Savaughn and don't lose your temper when someone removes a character from your episode remember just ask waterclam before using his characters in your episode. Now just remember ask him before using his characters if you don't feeling like asking don't take them you can alway use my character no need to ask for mine. Happy editing Savaughn and I will try to make a photo for Flippy and his Twentys (note: it may not look like you wanted it to) tell me what you want it to look like and il do my best and try to post is on my iPad. Savaughn. I'll try Savaughn. RespectTheDisney5 21:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but you don't have to tell me every time you make a new episode. Just make it and I'll probably add it to the list of episodes. If it's been a few days and the new episode isn't on the list, then tell me. Lord O' Darkness 15:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll Make a Deal Ok. You can make "A Candy-Like Wedding Part 2". I'm just SICK of everyone editing my episodes! This is the last time you'll edit my episodes! If you like, I'll make "Watch Your Weeds" have Josh in it. Abbeybunny 19:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I WON'T ACCEPT THAT DEAL!! What is "Watch your Weeds" about? Is it about plants? My next episode is "I Nub You Not" RespectTheDisney5 19:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Watch Your Weeds is an episode when Lumpy has a problem with his overgrown weeds. I think you should read it! Like I promised, Josh is in it. Abbeybunny 17:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) relax and breath If your feeling mad just breath works for me and I'm sure it will for you Savaughn Episode info I appreciate it, but you don't have to keep telling me about your upcoming episodes. I'll just read them when they are completed. You're making my talk page too big. Lord O' Darkness 01:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Olympic Hullabalooza You said there were going to be six after releasing Best of Brute-ish. Do have the ideas for the other ones, or do you want me to help out? Lord O' Darkness 19:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Images I'll work on those as soon as I can, but as I said before, YOU have to take part in it as well. For instance, you can fix the things you don't like. Lord O' Darkness 20:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Insecticide What does an insect zoo have to do with the Olympics? And Pierce isn't that evil (if you want a really dastardly villain, see Devious). ~ Lord O' Darkness 15:11, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Olympic Hullabalooza Uh...Olympic Shames was already the finale! Lord O' Darkness 18:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Josh YOU CAN'T JUST RANDOMLY ADD JOSH INTO OTHER PEOPLES' EPISODES! I only kept him in Finger Food because I wanted at least one fanon character. But having him die in it is where I draw the line. Josh has been in so many episodes already, so what's the reason to add him into episodes he wasn't intended to be in? Lord O' Darkness 14:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I agree with LOD. Though your character CAN break the record, you shouldn't be trying to break our feelings trying to do it. You can use Josh in all of your fanfics but no more adding him to ours. The only fanfics that Josh can be in that aren't your's are ones that the creator of the episode put it in. If it make you happy, I will use Josh in my next 3 faneps. Okay? I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 16:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Make the ice cream van episode yourself. Don't squeeze it into other peoples' ideas! Lord O' Darkness 16:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to let you make an image for The Art of Trash. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ~PS: Wondering...what do you have against Handy-Petunia?